Lucy for Wan Wu
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: This is a one-shot using the song "Lucy" by Skillet. Wan Wu has been killed from bandit raid and DB takes it hard, especially on her birthday. He decides to sing at her grave to help him move on. Rated for safety.


**Hey. I'm bored right now, so I decided to write a sad one-shot that has been in my mind for a while. If it isn't good, I'm sorry, but, again, I'm bored. If it's good, it should bring tears to your eyes. I don't own the song or KFP. Only the plot and my OC.**

DB was crying and laying on his bed at the Jade Palace. It had been a month since it happened. What hurt the most was that this was her birthday. He remembered the day like it was yesterday.

_flahsback_

_The kung fu warriors had just been called to breakup a group of bandits. "Why can;t we have a day of peace? I mean we do live in the Valley of PEACE, do we not?"_

_"You guys do. I don't remember. I come form a different dimension."_

_"That's beside the point, DB!"_

_"I know. i just wanted to make a joke. Woah" DB had just dodged an arrow. "I'll take out that archer." He pulled out his bow and arrows, just to see a wall of arrows rise up out of the forest. "Everyone, TAKE COVER!" He ran and over-turned a cart for them all to hide under. They all made it, but Wan had her foot out, so it was hit. "WAN!" He rushed over to her. "Are you okay?"_

_"Ya. I just won't be able to do any fighting."_

_"We need to get you out of here. Guys, I'll help her out of here, you just keep the bandits busy until I get back."_

_Tigress stopped him. "We can't have you go. We need as much help as we can get."_

_"but, we can't just leave her here! She could die!"_

_"DB, I know your worried, but she is safe here. She can defend her self if a bandit tries to attack her."_

_DB looked at Wan. She gave hima reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, DB. I can defend myself until you get back."_

_DB sighed. "Alright."_

_*fastforward*_

_The bandits were now fewer in number and the archers had all been skillfully taken out by DB. He decided to check on Wan. He went towards the cart and he seen a gorilla had overturned it and him and a group of boars and wolves were surrounding Wan ,who was doing her best to fight them off. He ran towards her. "WAN!" He drew his katana, as did Wan. He jumped into the center of the group next to Wan. "you guys made a big mistake trying to fight my girlfriend!"_

_The gorilla smirked, "OOO. I'm sooo scared. GET 'EM!" The bandits charged. DB and Wan made short work of them._

_"I tried to warn ya." He and Wan hugged. They released. "I love you."_

_Wan noticed a bandit trying to sneak up on DB. She pushed him out of the way. "DB!"_

_The sword went all the way through her. The bandit pulled his sword out. His smirk of victory was soon wiped away as he was killed by having a katana thrust through his heart and pulled out. DB knelt down to Wan. "Wan! Please, don't leave me! I love you!"_

_"I...love...you...too. Please...move on."_

_"Wan! You can't die on me!"_

_"i'm sorry. I love you." Her eyes closed slowly. DB started calling her name, but to no avail, Her spirit had left her. He couldn't remember anymore._

_*End flashback*_

Su entered his room. She sat down on his bed and laid her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "DB. You can't live the rest of your life in here."

"Why not?"

"You're still needed."

"What's the point? I've lost my love."

"You haven't lost _your_ love. You've lost _a_ love. You can fall in love again. I lost a sister. That is something I will never have back. You may never have Wan back, but you will love again. A song has always helped you in the past. Try another." Su left. DB decided to visit the site that Wan was burried.

**Gravesite**

DB had brought a couple dozen roses to her grave. He stared at the gravestone. in it was carved _"Here lies Wan Wu. A beloved sister, friend, and girlfriend."_. He couldn't bear to read the date. He did remember a song. He decided to sing it. He spoke, with a broken voice. "W-Wan. I-I'm not sure *sniff* if you c-can here me, b-but this song is for you. Just ch-change the name." He took a deep breath as he took out a guitar and began to play the song.

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

_I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say_

DB was crying as he closed his eyes.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

DB could have sworn he heard a band play with him.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

He was crying too much to notice the others that came to listen.

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_

_But all I got are these roses to give_

_And they can't help me make amends_

His tears fell even more, but he was able to keep his voice steady.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

DB had a small smile form over his face. He knew Wan was listening.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

He looked downwards as he sang.

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_

_I never wanted anything so bad_

_Here we are for a brand new start_

_Living the life that we could've had_

He kept playing as teardrops landed on his guitar.

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Just another moment in your eyes_

_I'll see you in another life in Heaven_

_Where we never say goodbye_

He began to let her go.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

He stayed sitting and never looked up as the other s walked up next to him.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

They all sat down around him. He opened his eyes briefly.

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_

_Here we are for a brand new start_

_I got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

His voice cracked slightly as he continued.

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_I've got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

He looked down as he ended the song.

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

"Hope you enjoyed the song."

Su placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she did."

DB looked up and smiled slightly. He then turned his head and his eyes grew a little wider. The others turned as well. they were shocked to see Wan standing there. Ogway came by and put his hand on her shoulder and they were gone. "I think I'm able to move on now, but it still hurts."

"It will, DB. It will." The group got up and headed back to the Jade Palace. DB took one last look at the grave before they left. He blew a kiss towards it. On the grave sat a bundle of roses and a single teardrop.

**Well, there's the one-shot. Please review and tell me if it's any good. Again, I was bored when I did this and decided to get this out of my system. Also, this has no connection with any of my other stories. Review.**


End file.
